


I'll Be Your Hiding Place

by Lotheindra



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek and Stiles are Mates, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:42:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3490448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotheindra/pseuds/Lotheindra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malia had just been the tipping point, the point where he knew that the pack was better off without him. He was devastated when he heard that they had lost her but his first thought wasn't of how much she meant to him and how they had been each other’s firsts, his first thought had been what if it had been Derek. What if Derek was the one that Stiles had failed to save? What if Derek was the one that they had buried under a spiral of wolfsbane rope? It had been a long time since Stiles had accepted his feelings for the older werewolf but he didn't dare act on them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Your Hiding Place

It was midnight and Stiles was sitting on some curb in a town he didn't know. He held his face in his hands and he had been in this position for a good half hour slowly working through all his options. It had only been that morning when he had decided that he didn't want to be a liability to the pack anymore so running away was the best option. It was the cowards way out but really who was he joking that's all Stiles was really, a coward. The only problem was, like all of Stiles plans, he didn't think it through. He had the running part down but didn't think about what came after it. After a few hours of driving, crying, and ignoring his phone Stiles had pulled over to think. 

A few months ago they had been hit and hit hard. Apparently Mormos (Mormi? Stiles didn't know the plural word) were a thing, they liked to flock together, and unlike the Greek myths these vampire like creatures didn't just bite bad children they went for anyone. It was during this time that most of the pack had been brutally injured and Stiles had been anything but helpful. They had lost Malia and Stiles couldn't help but feel he was to blame. Sure they were lucky that she was the only one they had lost but still she was dead and he was alive. Maybe if he had accepted the bite from Peter he could've been fighting with his friends and everyone would be alive, maybe if he had figured out what the creatures were a little sooner Malia wouldn't have died and no one would have been seriously hurt. 

There were a lot of maybes running through Stiles’ head right now but only one definitely. Malia was definitely dead and it was definitely Stiles’ fault. It was even worse that they had broken up before hand. He had never gotten to fully apologize to her for keeping the fact that Peter was her father from her and Stiles hated loose ends. He hadn't been able to say goodbye to his mom and he hadn't been able to make things right with Malia. 

So that was how Stiles found himself on the curb at night, in a city he didn't even know, ignoring his phone buzzing consistently in his pocket. He had been really tempted to turn it off but he wanted to know the exact moment when his friends stopped calling him, the exact moment they gave up on him and realized that him leaving was the best thing that had happened that week. He had left them a note though. Stiles was a coward but he wasn't heartless. He had left them a note explaining why he had to go and that it was probably for the best that no one try to come and find him. 

Taking a few deep breaths Stiles got up and back into his Jeep. It was late and he really needed to find somewhere to sleep for the night. After driving around for a few more minutes he settled on a fairly cheap looking motel deciding it looked semi-safe, besides he'd been through worse then someone breaking into his room. He checked in, thanking the woman behind the desk who gave him an odd look, before making his way to his room. It was a fairly small room and the wallpaper was peeling in certain places. The double bed was in the middle with a small desk situated along the wall right by the window. Stiles had to give the place credit for trying to look like Holiday in because trying was all that really mattered. 

Stiles placed his suitcase down at the edge of the bed and took out his tooth brush, tooth paste, his pyjamas and shampoo. He decided that right a shower would really help ease the tension. He slowly undressed thinking about the past week and how his life had come to this. Stiles didn't understand how things got so out of hand and when he started to feel so utterly helpless. Malia had just been the tipping point, the point where he knew that the pack was better off without him. He was devastated when he heard that they had lost her but his first thought wasn't of how much she meant to him and how they had been each other’s firsts, his first thought had been what if it had been Derek. What if Derek was the one that Stiles had failed to save? What if Derek was the one that they had buried under a spiral of wolfsbane rope? It had been a long time since Stiles had accepted his feelings for the older werewolf but he didn't dare act on them. The last thing he needed in his life was rejection. 

So like any other teenager Stiles had found any sort of distraction to occupy himself. He had thrown himself into his school work, researched more creatures to make sure they were absolutely prepared, practiced lacrosse in hopes that he would some how make first line, anything and everything to make sure his mind stayed off the brooding werewolf. But right now, with the hot water washing over him, Stiles couldn't help but wonder what Derek was doing. How was he reacting to the news that Stiles had skipped town. Did he even care or was he throwing a party? Stiles knew Derek couldn't stand him which was another reason he hadn't even considered telling him about his feelings. Stiles hadn't told anyone about his crush on Derek knowing that they all would probably look at him with pity since he didn't even have a chance in hell. 

The water had turned cold by the times Stiles exited the shower. He brushed his teeth and decided to skip brushing his hair for the night. He quickly changed into his pyjamas since the night was chilly and any garment of clothing was preferred to none at all. As soon as Stiles stepped out of the bathroom he was roughly shoved up against the door, pinned there by an incredibly hot and pissed off Derek. 

“Well…” Stiles drawled trying to hide his disappointment that Derek had found him. “This isn't the first time we’ve found ourselves in this position.” Stiles shot a smug smile at Derek. “I think you might have a slight kink there sour wolf.”  
Derek just growled eyes flashing blue for a second as he tried to contain his anger. “Stiles.” He finally managed. “What are you doing here?”  
“I'm trying to sleep.” Stiles said pointing out the obvious. “That is until you interrupted my nightly routine.” Derek just growled again but this time his eyes stayed the greenish blue hazel colour. Like seriously what was up with his eyes? They never stayed one freaking colour! “The more interesting question sour wolf is what are you doing here and how did you find me?” Stiles asked his tough exterior slipping for a moment.  
“I followed your scent.” Derek responded.  
“I covered my scent.” Stiles shot back. “I made sure to cover my scent with Silina.”  
Derek rolled his eyes. “Not everything you read on the internet is true Stiles.” He bit out.  
“This was.” Stiles said. “I tested it with Scott. All I had to do was burn it and it covered my scent beautifully, it took Scott hours to find me.” Derek just continued to glare at him. “Are you going to keep me pressed to this door the whole night?” Stiles asked. “Not that I have a problem with it it's just that I don't think you've brought any lube or condoms with you.” Stiles enjoyed the way Derek reeled back in shock of how direct he had been. “Thank you.” Stiles said while straightening his shirt. “You can go now. You've found me, you've seen that I'm okay, you can go.” He then turned his back to Derek and made his way to the bed.  
“No.” Derek finally said after a few moments of Sties trying to look busy by fluffing the pillow. “I'm not going anywhere.”   
Stiles sighed. “You shouldn't even be here.” He said exasperated. “You should be back in Beacon Hills with your pack grieving with them.”   
“And that's also where you should be.” Derek said taking a menacing step towards him. “You should be home with your pack grieving with them.”  
God Stiles hated when Derek quoted him to him, nothing drove him more up the wall. “They aren't my pack.” He said keeping his voice steady. “They don't belong to me and I don't belong to them. They've never been my pack and they'll never be my pack. I'm human. I can't have a pack.” Stiles hoped he had put enough conviction in his words to make them believable but he knew Derek probably picked up on the fact that Stiles hadn't meant a single word.  
“Stiles.” Derek said his voice going suddenly soft.   
“Don’t.” Stiles replied, his voice ice cold. “Don't you dare say anything. I didn't want to be found. I left you all a note saying I didn't want to be found and yet here you are. If you expected me to come running back with you and pretending like everything is okay again you have another thing coming. I am never going back with you. I hate you. God I hate you all so much that sometimes I just want to kill you. You ruined my life, you are the reason everything around me alway turns to shit, you're the reason that I can't stay in Beacon Hills. I want nothing to do with any of you. I never want to see you or the pack ever again.” Stiles didn't realize he was crying until Derek wiped a tear off of his cheek with his thumb. He pulled Stiles into a tight hug and only held on tighter when Stiles tried to pull himself away. “Why do you have to be so god damn perfect.” Stiles sobbed into Derek’s shoulder. “Why can't I hate you.”  
Derek slowly moved them onto the bed and under the sheets. “Maybe one day I’ll tell you.” He whispered in Stiles’ ear. “But not right now. Right now you have to sleep.”   
Stiles nodded letting his exhaustion catch up to him. For the first time in weeks he had a dreamless sleep.

The next morning Stiles was woken up by the sunlight steaming in through the window. Derek was still asleep beside him and Stiles slowly untangled himself. Getting out of bed he packed up all his stuff back into his suitcase and grabbed the hotel key. He paused at the door looking back at Derek’s sleeping form. He listened to his slow breaths far too loud in the silence of the room. Stiles knew that if he left now Derek would let him go. They would never see each other again and that would be the end of it but something was still bothering him. How had Derek found him? He had covered up his scent perfectly, there was no logical explanation for why Derek had been able to find him when no one else could. Letting his suitcase fall to the floor Stiles made his way over to the small desk chair and sat there waiting for Derek to wake up, he wasn't leaving his motel room without some answers. 

It took Derek another half hour to wake up and by then Stiles was dozing off in the chair. Stiles was woken by the loud rustling of sheets as Derek worked through the initial panic of waking up without Stiles beside him. Derek then scanned the room eyes fixing on Stiles.  
“I thought you'd left.” He said. What Stiles saw in Derek’s eyes nearly broke him. They were so open and vulnerable in that moment that Stiles thought he was dreaming.   
“I almost did.” Stiles said simply trying to sound nonchalant.   
“What stopped you?” Derek asked.  
“Your ability to find me just through scent.” Stiles said. “It didn't make any sense and I want to know why you were able to smell me with the Silina.” Derek shifted uncomfortably for a moment deciding whether or not to tell Stiles. “Dammit Derek!” Stiles burst suddenly. “You better tell me right now or I swear I'm out of here!”  
Derek just sighed trying to put the words together in a way that wouldn't make Stiles freak out even more then he already was. “We have a connection.” Derek said awkwardly.   
“A connection.” Stiles said skeptically. Derek just nodded. “Like what kind of connection?” He asked.  
“A deep connection.” Derek said.  
Stiles shot him an unimpressed look. “I get that it's a deep connection.” Stiles said impatiently. “How deep is this connection?”  
Derek sighed. “It's deeper for me than it is for you.” He said simply hanging his head.   
Stiles just looked at Derek for a moment. “This connection,” Stiles started. “Does it have anything to do with mates?” Stiles took the sudden jerk of Derek’s head up and shocked expression on his face as a yes. “So I'm your mate?” Stiles asked.  
“Yes.” Derek breathed.   
Stiles nodded. “You're wrong.” He said suddenly and with that Derek’s face fell. “It's not deeper for you.” Derek looked up at Stiles in surprise. “You're the reason I left Beacon Hills.” Stiles continued. “I didn't want the next death to be you and if it was I didn't want to be there to see it.” Stiles looked Derek in the eye. “It would kill me to see you die.” Stiles said while fighting back tears. “It would kill me to lose you. I don't know what I would do Derek, I just don't know.” Stiles let the tears finally spill over and Derek was up and hugging him in milliseconds.   
“It's okay.” Derek chanted. “Everything will be okay.” Stiles lets himself melt into Derek’s arms. “Lets go back home okay?” Derek asks pulling away from the hug to get a good look at Stiles’ face.  
“Okay.” Stiles says composing himself. “Lets go back home.”  
The smile on Derek’s face when he says that is radiant. Stiles would be perfectly content if he got to see that smile for the rest of his life.

They grab Stiles’ suitcase and head out to his Jeep. Apparently Derek had run here since it was easier to track scents while of foot. They both got into the car and sat there for a little while enjoying the silence.  
“I didn't mean any of it.” Stiles finally says breaking the silence. “When I said I hated you and the pack it wasn't true. None of that was true.”  
“I know.” Derek says softly. “I understand.” Derek turns his body towards Stiles to look him in the eye. “If you ever feel like running again just know you can run to me.”  
Stiles gives Derek a small smile to show that he understands and he really does understand. No matter what happens he will always have Derek and Derek will always have him. They can hide together.

If you fall I'll catch you   
If the world comes at you   
You can always run to me   
I'll be your hiding place   
And if the stars burn out of the sky   
And your heart lost it's light, just never let me go   
And I'll scare your fears away   
Yeah I'll be your hiding place 

You don't have to live bleeding   
Who says you gotta carry all that weight   
I'll be everything you need yeah your rescues on it's way   
Trust don't come easy oh oh   
It's never easy if you don't know

Oh  
Yeah, I'll scare all of your fears away   
I'll be your hiding place  
\- Hedley


End file.
